


Happy Birthday, Nat'an

by Holkie



Series: Mordhaus [1]
Category: Metalocalypse
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 06:19:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10691484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holkie/pseuds/Holkie
Summary: This is the first set in the real Dethklok universe and was a birthday gift for a friend who no longer seems to be on line.  At least, haven't heard from her in years.It's about Toki deciding what to give Nathan for his birthday.





	Happy Birthday, Nat'an

Nathan Explosion was normally a surly, morose man. He had trouble expressing his feelings and really didn’t communicate much beyond singing. 

But lately it seemed he was more….morose? grumpy? withdrawn? than normal. Especially compared to Toki, his complete opposite in demeanor. 

And it worried Toki. He had been watching his friend and band mate for a long while. Despite showing a brutal face to the public, the members of Dethklok did care after a fashion about each other. But, being guys, they didn’t show it, unless it was a punch on the arm as encouragement or something.

Finally, Toki went to their manager about it. He knocked on the door to Ofdensen’s office. “Charlies? Dos yous have a minutes?”

Ofdensen looked up from the pile of legal paperwork that always seemed to be on his desk. “Just a minute, Toki? I’m rather busy.”

“Ja, Is knows. But… Is…..worries ‘bout Nat’an. He seems more upsets den usuals.”

“Well, it is getting close to his birthday. That upsets some people. Specially their 30th birthday.”

“Reallys? Are wes going to throws Nat’an a partys? Is don’t remembers havin’ a births-days partys for Nat’an before.”

Charles shook his head. “No, Nathan has never celebrated his birthday. At least openly. He asked that we don’t.”

“Thanks you, Charlies. Is thinks of somethings to cheer up Nat’an withouts its being a births-days partys.”

Toki wandered off in thought. He wasn’t sure about Nathan not wanting a birthday party. After all, he was the one who had come up with the song and the car for Murderface. Toki had thought of Rockso, the rock and roll clown. But he doubted Nathan would like that.

The brunette knew what he would like to give to Nathan. But he had no idea how to do that. He wasn’t sure how Nathan would react to it. Maybe he would just ‘plays it by ears’ as the Americans said.

The day before Nathan’s birthday they were finishing up a meeting with Ofdensen. Nathan had been quieter than usual in the meeting. Toki was no closer to an idea that Nathan would like to cheer him up. Everything he thought of was more something he would like and not something the singer would be interested in at all.

The rest of the band left the meeting room while Toki lingered behind, watching Nathan who was still sitting at the table, almost like he didn’t know the meeting was over.

Toki walked back toward his friend. “Nat’an? Yous alrights? De meetings is over.”

“Eh? What, Toki? Oh, sorry. I was lost in thought.” The singer grumbled.

Now Toki was really worried. Nathan, thinking?

“Heys, Nat’an, Is getting tired of dis place. Wants to go out to dinners somewhere not heres wit’ mes?” The brunette asked in the spur of the moment. “Mys treats. Whatevers yous wants.”

Nathan looked like he might say no at first. “Hell, yeah. Let’s blow this joint for awhile. Just someplace different might be good.”

Toki perked up right away. “Goods! I’ll drive!”

“Oh, no! I’ve seen you drive before! We’ll take my bike.” the singer growled.

Grabbing leather jackets, they headed for the garage. Nathan picked one of his Harleys and swung on the bike. He barely waited for Toki to climb on the bitch seat before revving the engine and roaring out into the early evening.

They headed to the small city that had sprung up because of Mordhaus and all the workers, roadies, and fans migrating to the area. Several places were vetoed as too close to the ‘haus or too chain restaurant or even not dive enough. Finally, they found a small bar/restaurant that looked promising- dark enough to conceal who they were, busy enough to have a local rep of being good, and dive enough to please their metal souls.

They picked a booth in back and placed their orders for steaks and beer, 100 beers exactly.

The waitress gave them a raised ‘brow before leaving to put in their order. Nathan eyed her as she walked away. She wasn’t a supermodel, but she wasn’t fugly either. He decided he wouldn’t turn her down. 

The waitress brought them the first of their beers and flirted a bit with both of them before heading off to take care of other customers. They couldn’t be sure, but Nathan thought she recognized them but didn’t make a fuss about it. His opinion of her went up a notch.

Some game or other was on the television and the band mates watched and drank a while in silence until the waitress brought their steaks.

They started talking about the game, Toki trying to figure out the rules, which somehow turned into talking about the difference between American football and Euro football, i.e. soccer. All the while, Nathan’s attitude improved to almost, dare we say it, happy.

“Ya know, Toki…” Nathan said around a mouth of steak, “… this was a good idea. Thanks.”

Toki smiled. “Yous wel-come, Nat’an. Yous just seemed so…Is don’ts know…upsets lately. Thoughts maybe wes do somethings difference might be goods. Some stress reliefs.”

“Yeah, stress relief.” Nathan drained his beer. “You want some dessert? Or just head home? For some reason, I’m not in the mood for a wild night.”

“Homes, Is guess. Is gots candys dere if Is wants something.” Toki replied with a half grin. The doctor had limited his candy intake since the diabetes incident. But he always seemed to have a stash somewhere.

Nathan made a move to pay when the check came, but Toki stopped him. “Is said my treats, Nat’an.”

They strolled from the restaurant with just enough of a buzz to feel good without Nathan feeling like he couldn’t handle the bike. Toki had his head back, looking at the sky when he sighed out loud.

“What’s wrong, Toki?” Nathan asked as he swung his leg over the seat of the Harley.

“Can’ts see dat many stars. Must be too brights.” The brunette said with a hint of sorrow to his voice. “Is see de night sky fulls of stars when Is was a kids.”

“Yeah, too much civilization here. Light pollution they call it.” The singer grumbled.

Toki swung up behind Nathan with a sigh. They roared out of the parking lot and out to the highway to Mordhaus. Part way down the quiet stretch of highway between the city and Mordhaus, where no one lived, Nathan surprised Toki by turning off onto a long dirt road and heading off into the trees. Some short ride later, he pulled into a small clearing with a rock outcropping. The singer stopped the bike, switched off the engine, and kicked down the stand.

“Whats yous stops here for, Nat’an?” Toki asked.

“You wanted to see some stars, didn’t you? This is the darkest place I know of around here.” Nathan rumbled.

“Thanks you, Nat’an.” Toki said as he swung off the bike, smiling in the dark. He meant this night to cheer up the moody singer and now he was being given something back.

Nathan dismounted the bike and motioned Toki to follow him to the rocks. The rocks formed a rough bench that looked out away from the city or Mordhaus into the dark landscape. Sitting there, one could see thousands, if not millions of stars that had popped out in the night sky.

“Hows yous know about dis place?”

Nathan leaned back on the rocks. “Well, when anybody gets to be too much of a jack-off, I’d go for a ride rather than punch them out. It wouldn’t be good to break up Dethklok for something stupid.

“One night I found this place. Somehow staring out at the stars puts things into place.”

“Is….not one of de jack-offs yous wants to punch outs?” Toki asked.

Nathan laughed. “No, kid, you can be hyper, annoying, and you like that damn clown too much for my tastes, but you are not one I’d want to punch out.”

“Dats good.” Toki smiled again.

They stared upward in silence for awhile, but it was a comfortable silence, a guys’ silence. 

Toki glanced at his watch a couple of times. He wasn’t sure about what he was thinking of doing, but it was now or never. And he had no other gift for Nathan. He just hoped Nathan wouldn’t punch him for the gift or for mentioning his birthday and leave him out here. It was still a long walk to Mordhaus. Finally his watch showed it was just after midnight, and therefore properly Nathan’s birthday.

With a deep sigh, Toki said “Nat’an, Is hopes you don’t hits mes for dis, but….happy birthsdays.”

And he sat up, leaned over, and kissed Nathan full on the lips. Toki held it as long as he thought he could get away with, the broke the kiss.

Nathan was completely and utterly floored by the kiss. Not that he hadn’t kissed a man before. True to tell, Nathan leaned a bit toward bi in his sexual tastes. But it wasn’t considered ‘metal’ and he kept it quiet, even from his band mates, but Charles knew of some of his past partners just in case of blackmail attempts.

But it was Toki for brutal sake! The singer didn’t think his rhythm guitarist was a virgin, but he did think he wasn’t experienced that way. And hadn’t a clue the kid was interested in him.

And the fact that Toki knew it was his birthday also surprised him. They rarely, with the exception of Murderface, celebrated birthdays. And he didn’t like celebrating his since he was a kid and had crappy birthdays.

“Toki?!?” Nathan growled. “What was that about?”

“For yours birthsdays. Is wants to get yous somethings, but Is don’t knows what to gets yous.” Toki said in a rush. “Sos, if yous wants, yous gets mes.”

“…!…” Nathan stared, slack jawed, for what seemed like ever. “You? What?”

“Yous ain’t going to hits mes?” 

Nathan steadied himself before replying. “No, Toki, I won’t hit you. But… do you mean that? And what do you mean by that?”

“Is means yous got mes for de day. Wes does whatever yous wants to, from dis to drinkings to playings music to….whatevers yous wants. Yous choose.”

“Oh.” The kid meant something more innocent than what he thought at first. Damn. 

“No, Is means whatevers yous wants. Is means dat.” The brunette leaned in again and kissed him again. This time with tongue and his hand on the singer’s thigh. 

“Is…not experienced. Did Is says it rights? Is don’t know hows to says what Is means.”

“Not…experienced? Toki, are you a…virgin?” Nathan rumbled.

“NOS! Whys does everybodys thinks dat about mes!?” Toki grumbled. “Is been wit’ goils. Is just nots a sluts like Skwisgaar. And Is don’t talks about its…like Skwisgaar.”

“Yeah, well, you are quiet about your sex life.” Nathan turned on his side to look over the brunette. The kid was a cute sexy. For some odd reason, he was sexier when he was angry. At least the singer thought so the few times he saw the guitarist pissed off.

“Are you really up for anything I might want?” He purred.

“Ja, Nat’ans. Is…” Toki swallowed hard before continuing. “Is dos mean its. Is.. Is….” If Nathan could have seen him in the dark, he would have seen a bright red blush.

“What, Toki? Come on. I won’t accept the gift if there is any strings.”

“Strings? Is don’t gots strings….oh!” Toki sometimes took a minute to get what Nathan meant. “Nos, nos strings attached. Yous do whats yous want with mes.”

“But?” 

“Nos buts, just butts.” Toki giggled at his own joke. “Is just wanted tos admits….”

The singer rolled his eyes. “What, Toki? If you are offering what I think, hope your are offering, you can say anything.”

Toki caught the ‘hope’ and it gave him some courage. He heaved a deep sigh and in all in one breath said “Is not with many goils cause Is wants you.”

Nathan’s jaw dropped. He was as stunned as if Toki had hit him upside the head with a board. The kid had a better poker face than he thought if he kept that hid for all this time.

Toki took the singer’s silence the wrong way. He sat up and wrapped his arms around his knees. “Is sorry if Is up-sets yous, Nat’an. If yous don’t wants mes, yous can refuse da gifts and Is won’t say anything ‘bouts it. Is not mentions its again.”

“No, Toki, I’m surprised, not upset.” Nathan answered in a low rumble. He reached out and stroked the brunette’s head. “I rather like the gift. I’ve been interested in you for awhile, too.”

Toki raised his head and looked at Nathan. “Reallys?”

“Yeah, kid. I just didn’t want to mess up the band, if it didn’t work out or if you were freaked by the idea.” Nathan replied. “If you want, we can try it. But we both have to be honest with each other if we don’t like it and we have to keep it quiet.”

Toki smiled shyly in the dark. “Ja, Is cans do dat. Reallys.”

Nathan pulled the brunette in for a deep kiss. He teased the other’s lips with his tongue before invading to take control. Toki moaned into his mouth at the invasion, sliding his tongue along Nathan’s and enjoying the taste of the singer.

Nathan pulled back reluctantly. “Com’on. We should get back before Charlie sends out the troops in search of us.”

“Ja, ‘sides, Is wants to gives yous your presents.” Toki purred. 

They got up and went back to the bike. This time Nathan waited until Toki was on the bike before starting and roaring back to the ride. And this time, Toki hugged Nathan firmly to stay on the bike. The singer found he liked the feel of the guitarist’s arms around him. They got back and were heading up from the garage when they ran into Charles, who gave them a stern look and a lecture about letting him know when they were leaving the ’haus.

“Yeah, we only went for dinner, Chuck.” Nathan grinned at him. “It’s not like we busted up a place. We were well behaved.”

“For a change. And the name is Charles, not ‘Chuck’.” the manager glared. 

The two made a token appearance to the TV room. Skwisgaar was off in his room with the evening’s collection of groupies, milfs, gmilfs, and whoever else. Murderface was somewhere, supposedly working on Planet Piss, again.

The only one in the room was a bored Pickles. They only stayed a short while to watch some news before Toki said he was going to work on a new model and Nathan said he was going to work on some new lyrics. They needn’t have bothered with any excuses. Pickles was paying them no more attention than he was the TV.

As soon as the two were out of sight of the TV room, Nathan grabbed Toki’s hand and pulled him to the elevator to his room. They kept a slight distance because Charles had installed security cameras in the main areas like hallways and the elevators, for their own safety. 

But Nathan suspected there were a few in the private areas. He had brought it up with their manager/lawyer once, with Charles officially denying it and Nathan officially saying he, Charles, better be the only one viewing the tapes/discs that resulted. 

But once in Nathan’s room, he pulled the brunette to him in a passionate kiss, sliding in his tongue almost immediately to the delight of Toki. The singer’s hands traveled down the guitarist’s back to cup his ass and grind against him. The brunette moaned into his mouth as he was pushed back against the closed door. The guitarist slipped his talented hands under Nathan’s t-shirt and glided up his sides and long his back, massaging the singer’s muscles. 

Nathan moaned himself and, panting, broke the kiss. “Toki, I have…to admit something. Part of the reason I wanted you in the band is… besides your talent, that is, is that I wanted you. But it was your talent that give you your place here.”

“Is understand, Nat’an. Parts of why Is said Is play for yous is Is wanted yous, too.” Toki’s hands traced along the singer’s ribs to his chest. “Is just didn’ts know hows to say its.”

Moved his hands from Toki’s ass to his waist, the singer stepped back, pulling the guitarist toward the bed. “Com’on, I wanna unwrapped my present.”

Nathan backed up until he felt the bed hit his legs and he sat down on it. He grabbed Toki’s shirt and pulled it up and off him. The singer ran his hands over the brunette’s chest and abs. He marveled at how such a slim kid could be so cut. It made him feel too heavy. But if Toki was here, now, he must not mind his build. 

Once his shirt was off, Toki climbed up on the bed, straddling Nathan’s lap on his knees. 

Toki, smiling shyly, thread his fingers into the singer’s long, silky, black hair. Nathan tilted his head up to look into Toki’s blue eyes. The intense green made Toki gasp and he felt drawn to them. He lowered his head to capture the singer’s mouth and this time he was the one who invaded, tasting Nathan, beer, and steak. 

Nathan ended the kiss reluctantly, only to kiss along Toki’s jaw to his neck to nuzzled and suck hard enough to leave a bruise. 

The brunette held him against his throat. With a moan, he said, “Nat’an, bites me. Is likes it roughs.”

The singer pulled back with a wicked grin. “Oh, really?”

“Ja, reallys. Bites mes. Makes me bleeds.” Toki purred. “Do yous likes to get bites, too?”

“Ja, you wicked boy. I like it rough, too. It’ll be nice not to hold back.” He growled. 

“Den, bites me.” Toki cocked his head to the right and offered Nathan his neck.

The singer had a blood fetish and gladly gave the guitarist what he wanted. He slid his teeth along the graceful neck down to the crook between shoulder and neck, making the guitarist shiver. The singer licked the curve, tasting skin and sweat, picked a spot, and bit down with slowly increasing force, until the surface broke and blood flowed. 

Toki groaned and arched again Nathan. His eyes were closed in complete bliss. “No goils dos dis da rights way. Not like dis.”

Nathan licked and drank the blood in, savoring the cooper taste. He captured every drop of blood that escaped.

Toki’s hands grabbed and pulled up the singer’s shirt, slowly bunching it up around his arms. As soon as Nathan pulled back from the brunette’s neck, licking his blood from his lips, the guitarist pulled the other’s shirt up and off. He tossed it somewhere behind him.

“Nows, whats else dos you wants from mes?” Toki purred. “Teach mes everys things.”

“Well,” Nathan grinned. “How about this…”

The singer leaned in and licked one of Toki’s nipples, swirling his tongue around the nub and then sucked on it hard, running his teeth over it. The guitarist shivered again and held the singer’s head close, his fingers threading in his black hair and giving little tugs.

Nathan moved his hands to the front of Toki’s jeans and worked the button undone and unzipped the fly. He slid his both hands into his jeans and around back to grab the brunette’s ass, massaging the firm flesh.

“Ahs, dats not wants yous wants to touch, is its?” The guitarist moaned. 

Nathan chuckled. “No, but I can’t get your jeans down.”

“Ohs, why didn’ts you says somethings.” Toki slipped off the bed and stepped back. He toed off his boots and then hooked his thumbs in the waistband of his jeans and pushed them down. His cock sprung free and smacked his stomach as he bent over to step out of the jeans. He smiled shyly when he saw Nathan’s reaction.

“Ah, god, you are gorgeous, Wartooth! And you are giving yourself to me?” The singer was almost drooling.

“Ja, mys first times with a mans.” Toki purred. “Just don’t bes gentles. Whats do Is do now?”

“Com’ here!” Nathan reached out and pulled the brunette to the bed again, spreading his knees to get him closer.

He nuzzled Toki’s neck and kissed and nipped down his torso until he hovered over the brunette’s erection. He glanced up at Toki as he flicked his tongue out to tease the tip, tasting the drop of pre-cum from the slit. Pushing it down so he could take more in, the singer cradle the head on his tongue as he drew it into his mouth. Closing his lips firmly around it, he slowly inched up the guitar’s cock to his bury his nose in the treasure trail.

Toki moaned at Nathan’s teeth lightly scraping the underside of his cock during the slow throating. He fought the urge to rock his hips in. He didn’t want to gag Nathan because he didn’t want him to stop.

With a bruising grip on Toki’s hips, Nathan first swallowed and then hummed around the brunette’s cock before pulling all the way back. He released the guitarist reluctantly. 

Toki groaned at the loss of sensation on his erection but said nothing. He wanted more but he was Nathan’s present and he decided what to do next.

“You taste good, Toki. But my jeans are getting too tight, if you know what I mean.”

“Ah, ja! Den lets mes take cares of dat for yous.” 

The brunette knelt between the singer’s legs to pull off his boots. Then, with his hands on big man’s knees, he straighten back up. Looking deep into the singer’s green eyes, he slid his hands along his denim clad thighs to his fly. His talented fingers made quick work of the button and zipper, despite the erection straining underneath. 

Nathan rested his weight on his hands and lifted his hips so Toki could slid the jeans off of them. He had to stand up and step back to get them off his legs, but they were soon tossed on the floor with the rest of their clothes. The singer was free balling that night, so there was nothing more to remove. 

As he knelt back down between Nathan’s legs, Toki finally got a good look at the man’s size, standing erect against his stomach. There was only the slightest hesitation before he leaned to lick it like the singer had done to him. 

His right hand curled around the base as he licked, sucked, and teased the tip. He knew he wasn’t going to get much of it in, but his hand could do the rest of it’s length. His fingers stroked and massaged the base firmly as he tried to throat as much of the huge cock as he could.

Now it was Nathan’s turn to squirm. He leaned on his hands, gripping the sheets, with his head tossed back with his long hair brushing the bed as he moaned loudly. “Ah, gods, Toki! That feels sooo good!”

The guitarist smiled around the cock in his mouth and continued to pleasure his singer. Until Nathan finally grabbed his hair and pulled him back and off.

“Enough, Toki! Enough!” The singer panted. “I want more, much more. There is a bottle of lube in the top drawer there. Get it.”

Nathan stared at Toki’s ass as he went to the dresser to get the lube, his eyes drinking in the incredible sight. He wanted this so much for so long. And then Toki turned around to come back to the bed and he got to see that amazing view, too. This was the best birthday ever.

“Dos yous want mes to dos dis?” Toki asked. 

“Yeah, that would be perfect.” Nathan growled.

The sound of Nathan’s voice sent shivers up Toki’s spine. “Is loves yous voice, Nat’an. It reallys turns mes on.”

“Oh, really?” The singer grabbed the guitarist and drew him close and growled at him. He got back a fair imitation as the guitarist attacked his mouth.

Toki pulled back after molesting Nathan’s mouth and poured some lube on his hand to on the singer’s erection. This time, he straddled the other’s legs, almost sitting in his lap as he slicked the man up.

When Nathan was ready, he sat further back on bed so Toki could kneel back over his lap. The singer poured some lube on his hand and fingers, then reached between the brunette’s legs to stroke around his puckered entry. 

Toki put his hands on Nathan’s shoulders to steady himself as the other man slid one finger into him. He trembled at the sensation. It wasn’t really painful, yet, just odd. And almost pleasant. 

Then Nathan added another finger. And the brunette moaned and gasped when the singer curled his fingers as he stroked in and out. Toki rocked his hips a little with the singer’s rhythm.

“Jaaa! Ah, Nat’an! Dat is soo good!” The guitarist purred. 

The singer chuckled and added a third finger as he stretched and teased. “It will hurt, but it gets better than that, Toki. It’s gets incredible. I swear!”

“Is trust yous, Nat’an.” Toki purred, lust burning in his eyes. “Is wants yous to takes yous pleasures from mes.”

“Alright, then.” Nathan pulled his fingers free and positioned himself to push in just his glans. “This will hurt at first. But I will make it much better.”

“Is… ready, Nat’an. Takes mes.” Toki panted. 

Nathan, never one to be subtle, teased in and out for an inch or two once, twice, and then slammed deep into Toki, who screamed.

Toki dug his nails into Nathan’s shoulders as he was held groin to groin with the big man. His head was down next to the singer’s, his eyes closed, and he was whimpering as he waited to adjust to his huge cock.

Nathan nuzzled the side of Toki’s face as he held firmly onto his hips. “It’s going to get real good very soon, Toki. I swear. And later, you can do this to me.”

The guitarist mewed. He couldn’t really speak, he was so overwhelmed by it all. He barely registered what the singer said.

And then Nathan began to move, lifting Toki up a bit as he pulled back. A few strokes and motion was easier. Then he changed, just a little, the angle, and Toki moaned as the singer hit the spot. The brunette threw his head back, his long hair brushing the singer’s knees.

Nathan grinned at Toki and growled. “See? I will make you feel so good.”

“Jaaaa!” the brunette moaned. 

The singer leaned forward and sucked on the guitar’s neck, tasting his sweat and leaving a bruise as he was ridden with great enthusiasm.

Way too soon, Toki felt himself lifted from Nathan’s lap and tossed on his back on the bed. “Nos! Nos! Nat’an, don’t stops!”

The singer was crawling over the bed to him, stalking up his body like a panther. “Didn’t you say you were mine today?

“Ja, din for evig*.” Toki replied in his native langue. English was beyond him at the moment.

Nathan loved the sound of it. He didn’t know what it meant, but it was oh, so erotic. So he growled. “Didn’t you say I could do anything I wanted to do to you?”

“Ja, noe som helst du vil**.” Toki moaned.

Nathan leaned down over him, his black hair falling to either side of Toki’s head, and his green eyes burning into his blue. “I want to do everything to you. And I want to see your face when you come.”

Toki moaned. “Ja, wants yous wants. Takes mes and makes mes yours.”

The guitarist pulled his legs up to either side of the singer, who grabbed them and pushed them down so he rested on top. Then he pushed back into the man beneath him, making his shudder and cry out his name.

Nathan pulled out and thrust in hard, setting a rough and fast rhythm that Toki soon matched. The brunette was soon moaning and crying out in Norwegian in random words and phrases. The only words the singer was sure of was his name and the random “Soo goods!”

“You feel good, too, Toki!” Nathan growled at him, making the guitarist growl back. “You are soo tight! Ah, gods, you are driving me crazy!”

But one not so little thing was neglected. 

“Nat’an! Touchs mes! Please, touchs mes!” Toki begged.

The singer growled again and shifted enough to take the neglected cock in his left hand and squeeze. He then began to stroke against the rhythm of his thrusts into Toki. But that was making him get distracted, so he matched rhythms quickly.

The brunette was rocking his body to match the black haired man’s motions, rock up when he thrust in and back, out. He felt the fire begin his stomach as he was stroked harder and harder.

“Nat’an! Is…aaaahhh!…close!” he moaned.

“Then come for me, Toki. Give me my gift, your pleasure. Come for me!” The singer purred.

Nathan felt Toki tighten around him and then he came hard, spurting ropes of cum over his hand and both their torsos.

“NAT’AN!” The guitarist arched up against him as came.

“Ah, gods! TOKI!” Nathan roared his pleasure and filled the brunette to overflowing with his seed.

Both shivered through their orgasms. Nathan, leaning over his gift, milked the last of his cum from him before raising his hand to lick the other’s cum from it.

This sent a shiver down Toki’s spine as he lay panting beneath the singer. 

“Ah, gods, Toki.” Nathan said as he lowered himself to kiss him. He savaged his mouth before biting his lip as he pulled back. “This is the best gift I have ever gotten. I hope I can use it beyond today.”

“Ja, Nat’an. Anys times you wants.” Toki smiled at the man as he lifted off of him to lay on his side next to the brunette. “Sides, you do da takings. Is still has to gives yous your gifts.”

Nathan gave it a thought for a split second. “I think breakfast in bed would be a good thing.”

The singer draped an arm over his gift pulled him close, spooned together, as they drifted off to sleep.

 

########################################

 

*Yours forever.

** Anything you want.


End file.
